Yu-Gi-Oh! Reversed World!
by scourgestarleaderofMoonClan
Summary: What if Bakura was the Pharaoh and Atem was the thief? Secret pasts and destinies will be revealed in the fight for freedom. Please R&R!
1. The beginning

Me: This story all revolved around a what if question.

Scourge: That I inspired!

Me:Stop trying to take credit.

Scourge: Okay ***sad kitty face***

Me: This disclaimer is for the entire story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Character list and roles for this story: 

YY: Thief King Atem

YB: Pharaoh Bakura

Joey: Thief Jono

Tea: Thief novice Anzu

Tristan: Thief Hakim

Mana: Thief Mana

Mahado: Guard captain (And Priest) Mahado

(All of the priests will be known by their Egyptian names)

Mokuba: Thief novice Moku

(If there are any additional characters in a chapter you will be informed)

…...

Pharaoh Bakura sat on his throne and growled. That same band of thieves led by Thief King Atem had caused a ruckus in the town square by getting into a fight with the royal guard. And _won_ That was what disturbed him the most. He knew he should have killed the 5-year old prince when he killed the former Pharaoh. "Mahado!" He barked out the name. " Yes, your highness?" Mahado knelt before his king. "I want you to bring me that thief king by the end of the week. _Alive._ I want to torture him myself." "Yes your highness." Mahado swept from the room. Yes. He would get that thief king and finish him once and for all.

Thief King Atem was _bored._ He picked his teeth with a knife as Jono approached him. "I think Moku's ready for a mission. Atem looked at Jono with interest as he flicked the knife up his sleeve. (Think of what Thief King Bakura usually wears, thats what Atem's wearing.) "Oh really?" "Yeah. I think he should go on a mission with Anzu. You said she was ready as well." "Well a mission would would be more fun than just sitting here. You go inform them while I find a place for us to rob." Jono left the room. Their hideaway was the abandoned sewer system under Egypt. Perfect for mapping out the city and hiding from the oblivious guards. Over one hundred thieves lived here, but only a select five went on missions with the Thief King himself. Those five were Jono, Mana, Novice Anzu, Hakim, and Novice Moku. They had shown an exceptional talent in the art of thievery. Atem suddenly got the perfect idea. There was a watch tower by the Nile. It was stocked with supplies and treasure. Perfect. Jono walked into the room with the two bouncy novices behind him. "Are we taking anyone else?" Jono asked. "No. It'll just be you, me, and the novices." "Alright." Jono turned to face the novices. "We're going on a mission. This will decide whether you become real thieves or not. You fail, and you stay novices for another year." The two apprentices nodded. "Let's go." The sun was dipping behind the horizon when they approached the tower. Moku's main talent was combat, so he knocked the guards out. Anzu, her main talent was locks, traps, and anything along those lines. She oiled the hinges on the door so they wouldn't squeak when opened. She quickly picked open the lock and the door swung open. "Moku, Anzu, I want you to head for the supplies. Joey and I will head for the treasure." The two novices looked nervous but nodded. A few minuets later, they escaped with their loot back into the sewers.

"You are now officially thieves." Atem announced, much to their excitement. Everyone began to feast upon the food they had brought back from the raid. That's when they heard the crash.

"WE FOUND THEM!" Mahado yelled. The soldiers streamed through opening to the abandoned sewer. "Everyone out!" Atem yelled. Only 10 thieves including himself remained. He pushed the remaining out of the emergency exit, but he couldn't get out before the exit was blocked by tons of debris. "WE HAVE HIM NOW!" Mahado yelled. Atem viciously slashed out with knives and downed at least 50 men before he was overwhelmed.


	2. Pranks and Pain

Me: Anyone have any ideas on how to get Yugi to calm down? Marik and Bakura gave him a ton of coffee and made him watch paffendorf, the little star version, and now Yami is having to deal with him.

New characters for this chapter: New character roles for this chapter:

Kisara, Seto's wife Atem is now Bakura's personal slave.

Akim (Yugi), Bakura's main slave

Odion, The slave master. He keeps the slaves in line.

…...

"Unhand me!" The thief king struggled and kicked, but the guards that had him held him down. Bakura's lips peeled in a half snarl, half smile. "Mahado, you know what to do. Take him to Akim and get him some proper clothing." The snarling thief was dragged toward the slave chambers.

"I know you!" Akim's mouth dropped open. "You're that thief Master's always talking about." Atem was snarling as the other slaves tried to dress him. One slave got punched in the nose, the other got kicked in the shin. But their efforts were not in vain. He was successfully dressed in slave's garb by the time Mahado walked in. Atem took no time to jump Mahado, clasping his hands around the priest's neck. "Alright you shartoom*! Where is my team?" the usually collected thief king was screaming in anger. "Um, I don't mean to intrude, but he can't breath." Akim said in a quiet voice as he pointed towards Mahado's neck. The thief loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Trust me, we unfortunately didn't catch them." Atem loosened his grip further, and Mahado kicked him in the stomach. The thief went sprawling "I thought you believed in a fair fight. Am I wrong?" Atem taunted. "You better hope the pharaoh has a sense of humor, Thief." Mahado turned to face Odion, who had just walked in. "Flay him. Carve Hieroglyphs into his back. It doesn't matter. Punish him." Mahado gave this final order as he swept from the room.

Odion pulled out a knife and took an aggressive step towards Atem. "OOOOOHH. He's goood. I almost felt scared. Maybe you should step it up a bit." Odion took another step forward. "Are you mocking me?" He growled. "Oh, I reaally felt that one." The thief taunted him further. "Big mistake kiddo." Odion lunged forward knocking the thief onto his stomach and winded him. "Got you." Odion took the knife and started carving this sentence into his back; _I will not disobey my masters. _Over and over again he traced through this sentence with his knife. Atem was grinding his teeth but would not let tear nor sound escape from him.

"Seto, is something wrong?" Kisara asked, her soft voice laced with concern. "Nothing, it's nothing." You can tell me." "It's just that that thief is, …. familiar." "Well, his face was on papyrus all over Egypt before we caught him." She said, trying to sooth her husband. "No- it's deeper than that. More,...Distant." His brow furrowed. "Mahado feels the same way. We just can't shake it." "Don't worry about it dear." She said. "I'm sure it'll all work out.

***3 days later***

Atem hid inside a vase as the footsteps grew nearer. He was a slave, but he might as well make it fun. The guards were almost at the vase when he jumped out, pulled a face you usually find on a psycho-killer, and screamed. The guards fainted and Atem landed on his feet and laughed. He swiped their valuables and their clothes, leaving the unconscious guards where they were.

Bakura called for Mahado, quite irritated. Mahado swept into the room. (Mahado's so awesome he doesn't walk. He sweeps or glides) "Do you know how some of our guards were found this morning?" Bakura asked. Then he continued on, not waiting for an answer. " They were found naked in the hallway!" The Pharaoh was infuriated at this. "And that thief is behind it all!" "I want you to keep him properly under control, or the gods so help me I will kill you!" His face was a bright red as he finished his rant. Mahado said nothing as he glided out the door.


	3. Enter, special guest!

**Me: Sorry for the long wait. I-**

** Bakura: NO EXCUSES! YOU'RE A FAILURE!**

** Me: You don't have to be so mean...**

** Yugi: We have a special guest this chapter!**

** Ryou: Who can guess? He's crazy, a villain, and he stole souls.**

** Me: And it's not Pegasus.**

**Character Roles for this chapter. **

Atem- current slave at the palace

Special guest- OOC Weirdo.

Akim (Yugi)- Bakura's main slave

STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERST ARTCHAPTERSTART

The slaves were chilling in their quarters when suddenly, they heard a crash behind them. "What the muffins was that?" Atem yelped, jumping up and looking around. "What's a muffin?" Akim asked. "I- don't know." Atem answered, feeling rather confused himself.

"Heeeeeyyyy guyyyysss." They heard from behind. There they saw a man with green hair and one green eye and one amber eye stumbling around. "Who- who are you?" Akim asked, obviously terrified. "I'm - I've-" "Obviously been drinking too much wine." Atem said, poking the man's head curiously. The man then proceeded to glomp onto Akim, causing the small teen to run around like a terrified squirrel. Atem and the others chased after them around the room, but Akim was rather fast, and outran them.

After everyone was thoroughly exhausted, they sat down to plan. "You're sooooo cuuuute." The man said, stroking Akim's hair. "Guys, I'm really scared!" Akim blubbered, tears filling up his big eyes. Everyone looked to Atem, who sighed and proceeded to tackle the man and wrestle him off of Akim. The two of them tumbled around the room, until Atem managed to knock him unconscious.

"So what do we do with him?" One of the slaves asked. "Throw him out the window?" Another said. This was the best idea anyone could come up with, so they proceeded to do such. The man crashed through the big tree by the window, falling onto a guard that had been patrolling the grounds below.

"If anyone asks, we know nothing, okay?" Atem finished. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTER ENDCHAPTER

**Me: Comical relief at last.**

** Bakura: Rather short I suppose.**

** Me: Shut up.**

** Ryou: Review and tell us if you want me in the story!**

** All: Ja-nee!**


	4. Chapter 4

The vision.  
Me: Whoo! Some of Atem's past shall be revealed!  
Sc: Ya know, I'm fairly certain some people thought you had died.  
Me: Hehe... Sorry.  
Characters and their roles.  
Akunakhamen: Well, Duh. He's his dad.  
Isis: She is the healer/fortune teller and is a priestess of Bast. And Mahado's sis.  
Set: You all know this cynic.  
Mahado: Do I really have to tell you?  
STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTER  
"Is something wrong, Mahaado?  
Isis asked, placing a concerned hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"It's nothing, Isis, just a headache."  
"A headache name Atem, you mean." She replied, leading her brother to her room. There they saw Set, sitting on Isis' bed, arms and legs folded.  
" What's this about, Isis? I haven't got all day." Set asked impatiently.

"What I am about to show you is to be kept secret from everyone, especially Atem." Isis said, putting on the Millennium Tauk. "You both felt something familiar when he is around, right?" Isis asked, knowing it was true. The two men nodded."Well, then I shall show you, Atem's Real Past!"  
The Millennium Tauk glowed, sending all three into a vision.  
~Vision~  
A little Atem sat in the courtyard, wearing royal clothes that were not at all like the ragtag servant garments he wore now. He held a long piece of grass in his hand and was watching a small sandy-coloured cat paw and jump, trying to get it.  
"Cousin Atem, Uncle wishes to see you." A voice called.  
"Coming Set!" With that, the small prince scooped up the cat and ran towards his cousin.  
"What's that?" Set inquired as they walked towards the throne room.  
"This is Maahes. I found him in the garden." The cat was trailing behind Atem, and the small prince occasionally stooped down to pet it. When Set tried to pet him, Maahes hissed, jumped onto Atem's shoulder, and hissed again. "I don't think he likes you very much." Atem commented. Set just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
When they reached the throne room, The Pharaoh beckoned them closer.  
"Boys, I would like you to meet Mahado." He said, gesturing to the brown-haired boy beside him.

" Pleasure to meet you both." The teen said. Seto just stared wearily and Atem waved happily before Maahes licked his face, then jumping across to Mahado to do the same.  
"Yay! He likes you, Mahado!" Atem exclaimed happily.  
"Oh. He-hey! Stop it! That tickles!" Mahado laughed as Maahes continued to lick. Set just gave a 'hurumph' as the three of them strolled through the palace.  
~next scene~  
The entire court was in the dungeons, being held captive there by Bakura. They watched in horror as he cut the former pharaoh's head clean off. The little prince sobbed and held the decapitated body close to his own. Bakura's men dragged the struggling Atem out, before he cast a memory spell on all of Egypt.  
~end flashback~  
"Dear Ra...you mean..."

"Yes, dear brother. Atem is truly the heir to Egypt."

ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTEREND

Me: hehe...cliffie.

Bakura: What!? I am the true king of Egypt!

Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Sorry for the late update, I was suffering from some SERIOUS writer's block for this chappie. Oh and sorry about the crummy layout, I'm doing this on notepad on my iPod, so it kinda sucks. I'm going to take the lack of new reviews as you all think my writing sucks, and thanks to those who DID review. It made my day.

Ryou: I'm gonna be in here too!


End file.
